La boda de Donnie y Abril
by duendecitafeliz
Summary: Abril le confeso sus sentimientos. Luego de que los chicos despertaran a Donnie de su desmayo él le confeso los suyos. Y a Mickey se le ocurrió una excelente idea para juntar a esta pareja...¡Hacer una boda en la alcantarilla!


La boda de Abril y Donnie:

Abril le confeso sus sentimientos. Luego de que los chicos despertaran a Donnie de su desmayo él le confeso los suyos. Y a Mickey se le ocurrió una excelente idea para juntar a esta pareja...¡Hacer una boda en la alcantarilla!

**Holaaaaaa amores de mi vida! ¿Les gusta esta pareja? A mi si los amoo xD bueno en primer lugar alguna que otra aclaración. Las tortugas no son mias (porque si lo fueran Rapha seria mio xD ) pertencen a nickelodion (al que agradezco porque gracias a ellos vi por primera vez un cap de las tortugas ninjas) y respecto a esta idea: se me ocurrío una tarde de osio (osea, yo en frente de mi compu como el vegetal que soy) y pense como seria la boda de mi pareja favorita? ¿Qué diría Splinter? ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de sus enemigos apareciera en la boda? ¿El pastel de bodas sobreviviría a Mickey? ¿Casey se resignaría? ¿Irma se cayaría para que Abril pueda decir sus votos? ¿Quién agarrara el ramo de flores? ¿Qué onda el papá de Abril? ¿Se llevaría Donnie con su suegro...? Mi idea es que sea un one shout, pero si se me hace muy largo lo divido :D**

**Ahhh y quería pedirles un favor...en sus comentarios podrían adelantarme algunas cosas de la tercera temporada? porfisssssssss 3**

**recuerden: ** -gestos anime (ej. ojos en llamas, signos de preguta, puntitos suspensivos, ojos por corazones, etc)**

_**curisiva**_**-pensamientos o canciones**

**Esta no es la boda, más bien, lo que paso antes :3**

-¡Tsunami! ¡Salvenme!-gritaba una tortuga de banda morada.

-¡Donnie! ¡Donnie!-gritaba Mickey a su vez- ¡Necesitamos más agua!

-¡Basta Mickey! ¡Ya le tiraste como mínimo tres baldes de agua!-se metió la voz de Leo.

¿Leo? ¿Mickey? ¿Tres baldes de agua? El maestro Splinter salió del dojo, decidido a saber en que andaban sus hijos.

-¿Respiración de boca a boca?-sugirió el menor de los Hamato.

Donnie abrió los ojos al instante.

-No será necesario...

-¡Je! Siempre funciona...-río Mickey

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Splinter algo molesto al ver a sus hijos en una extraña escena: Leo, Mickey y Rapha estaban alrededor de Donnie con tres baldes de agua vacía. Este último estaba empapado y a su alrededor había un gran charco de agua.

-Pues vera sensei...-comenzo a decir Leo.

-Abril le confeso a Donnie que la ama y el muy bruto en vez de corresponderle también; se desmayo.-se adelanto Raphael.

El sensei se sorprendió ante tal explicación.

-Entonces, ¿fue de verdad? ¿Ella me lo dijo? ¿No fue un producto de mi imaginación ni estaba soñando, como habitualmente me pasa, que ella me dice que me ama?

-ehhh ¿no?- Mickey lo miro sin entender.

-Soy un idiota-murmuro él tapandose la cara con las manos.

-Lo sabemos-asintieron sus hermanos.

-¿Saben? Este es el momento en que deben darme apoyo moral -.-...

-Ya tranquilo bro-río Mickey- para eso existen...¡El rey de corazónes!-dijo señalandose.

-¿Rey de Corazónes?-Leo arqueo una ceja.

-Mi vida ya era complicada cuando solo eras el doctor Bromastein-suspiro Raphael.

-Puede ser...eso me recuerda...

Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo un globo de agua le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡MICKEY! *ojos en llamas* ¡VOY A AGARRARTE DEL CAPARAZÓN Y...!

-¡RAPHAEL!-grito el sensei, reprendiendolo.

-¡SI RAPHAEL!-siguió Mickey.

-¡MIGUELANGEL!-esta vez, reprendiendo a Mickey.

-¡LEONARDO!-dijo de la nada Leo, logrando que su padre y sus hermanos lo miraran.

-¿Qué? Solo quería dejar de sentirme ignorado-se defendio el líder.

-Oigan-Donnie los miro- Se que me arrepentire pero...¿A qué te refieres con el rey de corazónes exactamente?

-Oh, bien-Mickey le sonrío.- Me refiero a que ya tengo planeado de una forma especial como te le declararas a Abril.

Los chicos estaban anonadados.

-¿Tú tienes un plan?-le pregunto Donnie.

-¿Tú?-Leo también lo miro

-¿Tú?-Raphael estaba completamente sorprendido.

-¿Tú? Oh, si yo-asintió Mickey- le cantaras a Abril una bella serenata en su balcón...

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-No es una mala idea-comento Leo.

-No de echo es...¡Brillante!-asintió Donnie emocionado- pero...¿Qué canción le cantare?

-Tú piensa en eso y yo me encargo del resto...

(una hora después)

-¿A qué creen que se refería Mickey con eso de "yo me encargo del resto"?-pregunto Leo aún no muy convencido.

-¿Importa? ¡Estamos vestidos de cupidos bebés!-Raphael estaba temblando de furia.

Mickey los había prácticamente echado de la guarida, obligado a Leo y Rapha ha vestirse como cupido (con el pañal, el arco y las flachas rosas) para que acompañen al "príncipe" Donnie. A este último le había dado unas flores y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Splinter había aceptado la idea de su hijo menor y no puso reparo cuando tuvieron que llevar una radio y el cd para la pista de música que Donnie había elejido.

-Me encantaría saber que hay en esta cajita-murmuraba Donnie sacudiendola para ver si podía escuchar el ruido del contenido.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar ala casa de Abril

La pelirroja estaba acostada en su habitación llorando al lado de Irma. Daba la casualidad de que su extravagante amiga había decidido ir a visitarla y al entrar ala habitación la encontro echa un mar de lágrimas.

De a poco, con voz entrecortada, pucheros,amenazas sin sentido de la ojiazul y treinta cajas de pañuelitos descartables le había contado lo sucedido.

Por lo poco que Irma pudo entender Abril le había confesado a "Donatello" (¡Wow el chico era italiano! ¿Pertenecera a alguna mafia...?) sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, él no le había dicho nada y se había desmayado (Abril creía que era por el horror de la noticia. Y Irma esta de acuerdo con su amiga) Luego de eso Abril huyo de la escena del crimen _(¡No asesine a nadie!)_ Bueno, ella se fue de la casa de su amigo y corrío a refugiarse a la suya _(¡No volvere a las alcantarillas! ¿Que tienen que ver las alcantarillas? o.O Digo a su casa...) _Y ahora estaba en un gran estado depresivo _(¡Malditas tortuga! Por décima vez...¿Qué tienes en contra de las tortugas?_ Irma ya no entendía nada...)

-¿Qué te parece si abrimos un poco la ventana?-le propuso la chica de anteojos negros- así libramos el aire de germenes.-comento señalando la cantidad de pañuelos tirados en el suelo.

-Seguro-asintió Abril dandole la espalda abrazada a su almohada.

Ni bien Irma abrió las ventanas, Abril escucho música que venía de afuera.

-_Si me permites te doy mi vida...te doy todo lo que me pidas...tú eres todo para mí..._

-¡Y ahora los estúpidos vecinos ponen música romantica! ¡Claro todo es perfecto!-ironizo Abril.

-No creo que sean los vecinos...-susurro Irma por lo bajo que no salía de la ventana.

-_Fuiste una vez tan solo amistad_

_Nos conocimos...amor prohibido_

_Ajena a mí, un ángel tal vez._

_Pero revivido, cayó el destino_

-¡Dios callense!-grito Abril furiosa y corrío hacia la ventana con la almohada en la mano y dispuesta a lanzarsela al que se había atrevido a poner esa canción-¡Apaga la maldita...!-se quedo de piedra al ver lo que estaba pasando a bajo, en la calle.

-_Mis ojos por tí morían, no me pertenecías_

_Y eres todo para mí, Y hoy me entrego a tí..._

_Y no me digas que no me quieres_

_Yo se que el corazón se atreve_

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que hay tres tortugas mutantes, dos de ellas disfrazadas de bebés cupido y uno de príncipe cantando una serenata en tu balcón...?-le pregunto la chica de cabello violeta.

Pero Abril ya no la escuchaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en Donnie y como él le dedicaba aquella hermosa canción.

-_Si me permites...te doy mi vida...te doy todo lo que me pidas..._

_Tú eres todo para mí, y hoy me entrego a tí..._

_Dejáte ver y acercate a mí_

_¿Por qué lo niegas? Si me deseas..._

_Mis ojos por ti morían, no me pertenecías _

_y eras todo para mí, y hoy me entrego a tí _

_Y no me digas que no me quieres_

_Yo sé que el corazón se atreve, si me permites_

_Te doy mi vida... te doy todo lo que me pidas...tú eres todo para mí_

_Tú eres todo para mí _

_Y hoy me entrego a tí _

Los chicos terminaron de cantar la canción (Rapahel la cantaba esperando que se le cayera algún rayo y lo partieran en dos por la verguenza de cantar, _¡soy un ninja, no un cantante romántico!) _y Leo lo cantaba pensando en Karai (¿Por qué la canción debía llamarse "amor prohibido"?) Donnie solo esperaba que así Abril entendiera que él la amaba. (_¡Tú eres todo para mí! _Y era verdad). El silencio se hizo presente.

-Dile algo...-le susurro Leo.

-Pero...-Donnie lo miro horrorizado- ¿Qué le digo? ABRIL-le grito- ¿CÓMO ESTAS?

-Ay si eres menso-Raphael suspiro con cansancio- dile lo que siente...

-¿Calor? Es una noche calurosa como corresponde a las noches de verano ya que por la dirección del viento este es casi inexistente en esta parte de...

-¡DONNIE!-le gritaron Leo y Rapha molestos.

-Esta bien-acepto el genio avergonzado- ABRIL, YO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE TE...

Justo en ese instante paso un camión y Abril no pudo escuchar la confesión.

-¿QUÉ?-grito.

-¡QUE YO TE...!

Otro camión paso y no pudo escucharlo. (¡MALDITOS CAMIONES!)

-NO SE ESCUCHA NADA-le grito para luego empezar a bajarse de la ventana, y luego del edificio.

Irma miraba la escena desde lejos, convencida de que todo era un sueño.

-¡SOLO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE TE AMO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo igual...-susurro Abril. Donnie abrió los ojos y vio a la chica de sus sueños, que estaba parada en frente suyo y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la cintura y la beso.

Abril sentía los cálidos labios de Donnie, segura que sería un beso dulce y amoroso. Pero se equivoco. Este era un beso mucho más firme y pasional. La lengua de Donnie recorría su cavidad bocal como toda una experta. Por su parte, Donnie disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de los labios de SU pelirroja.

-Por fin-suspiro Rapha sacandose el traje cupido-bebé, dispuesto a arrojarlo a la basura en cuento tuviera la oportunidad.(oh, ya lo tiro)

(cinco minutos después)

Abril y Donnie seguían en lo suyo. Y Leo y Rapha decidieron hacer una competencia para ver quién lograba tirar las flechas lo más lejos posible.

(diez minutos después)

-Me aburro...-suspiro Rapha. Leo y él habían dejado de jugar cuando sin querer le lanzaron una a un indegente y este había huído convencido de que eran zombies.

-Cualquiera se da cuenta de que somos tortugas...-comentaba Leo, ofendido.

(quince minutos y gritos de Rapha para llamar la atención de su hermano y Abril después)

-Para ser un sueño es bastante aburrido-comento Irma- Esos mutantes, ¿serán amigables?

Irma se decidió a sociabilizar con los ehh "nativos"

Intento bajar igual que Abril, pero se tropezo y casi se estrella contra el suelo si Leo no la hubiera atrapado.

-Gracias-murmuro ella mirandolo encantada.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Leo preocupado.

-Sí-susrro ella y empezo a tocarle la cara- oye, ¿esto es real?

-Ehh..sí.

-¡IRMA!-Abril se separo de Donnie y Rapha se lo agradecio a todos los santos- ¿Estas bien?

-Acabo de enterarme que en NY hay tortugas mutantes, y vi como mi mejor amiga se besaba con una y casi me mato al intentar bajar de tu casa... pero si estoy bien :D

-o.O Ok-susurro Abril.

-Sería mejor que te siente-le aconsejo Leo.

-No hay problema, estoy bien...oye ahía hay una cajita...-Irma señalo la caja que Mickey le había dado a Donnie.

-Ah si-dijo este recordando- Abril, es para tí-le susurro sonrojado dandole la caja.

-¡Gracias!¿Qué es?-pregunto la pelirroja abriendo la cajita con curiosidad. Y soltando un gritito emocionada...tiro la caja a un lado, sosteniendo algo en su mano,

-Si no lo querías lo hubieras dicho-susurro Irma ya que la caja le había caído en el rostro.

-¡ACEPTO!-chillo abrazandolo y cubriendolo de besos- ¡ACEPTO!

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Donnie confundido.

Abril le señalo el anillo que tenía en la mano y Leo y Rapha pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Te casas?-susurro Irma sorprendida- ¡Felicitaciones!

-Más bien, Mickey los casa-susurro Leo.

(media hora después)

-¡MICKEY! ¡ACABAS DE CASAR A DONNIE...!-gritaba Rapha llamando a su hermano sin saber si debía estar molesto o no.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡El casamiento será este viernes! ¡Ya le envíe las invitaciones a todos!-grito alegremente.

-¿Invitaciones? o.O-Leo no podía creerlo, y Mickey le paso la lista de invitados.

-¡Sí organize todo desde que vi _operación boda _en televisión y me di cuenta que naci para ´planear este día! Además las bodas son taannnnnnnn divertidas y como yo nunca fui a una...

-¿Le organizaste la boda a Donnie solo porque nunca fuiste a una?-le pregunto Rapha asombrado.

-Aja.

-Espero que nunca quieras ir a un funeral-suspiro el de mal caracter- ¿Y Splinter?

-Meditación.

-¿No sabe nada de la boda, verdad?-le pregunto Rapha.

-Pense que le podiamos dar la sorpresa...

Rapha se dio una palmada en la cara.

-¿Y Donnie y Abril?-pregunto Mickey sin dejar de cocinar.

-Donnie se fue acostar, aún no puede asumir todo esto y Abril se quedo con una amiga en su casa, quieren elejir el vestido.-contesto rodando los ojos.

-¿Invitaste a los dragones purpura, cara de pez, baster sticman y a rahza también?-le pregunto Leo sin poder creerlo.

-Si, verás, pense que estaría bueno que pudieramos hablar todos, pero tranquilo, solo recibiran pastel si prometen no asesinarnos...

Leo arrugo el entrecejo y abrio la boca para protestar pero Mcikey se apresuro a añadir.

-También invite a Karai-agrego dirigendole una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya planeaste todo...-comento Rapha mirandolo.

-Aja, luego llamo a Abril por los humanos y necesitamos una camara para grabar todo, por cierto Rapha te inscribi en un curso para ser el cura que oficial el matrimonio por internet...

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo oficiaría yo pero debo encargarme de la comida, diferentes clases de pizza y el paste de bodas y la música y la decoración, Leo deberás encargarte del entretenimiento...

-¿Qué?

-Estaba pensando que podias también encargarte del show de magia...

-¿Magia?

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii que les parecio el cap? , luego voy a subir la boda jajajaj rapha cura, ¿se lo imaginan? jajja adelanto: ohh pobre casey sacara de sus casillas a rapha con su "YO ME OPONGO" XD jajjaja dejen sus comentarios para ver si debo seguirla **


End file.
